Never giving up
by Blackness
Summary: A series of 1 shots based around a paralysed Sebastian and his boyfriend Blaine. A air bit if angst, love, hope, forgiveness, challenges, trust and few other problems along the way. Seblaine.


**He was told he was lucky. Sebastian was lucky that he still had his life, his sight, his hearing and even his voice. There was even a possibility that he would have some movement in his limbs in the future. Doctors refused to say how much mobility he could have. That had really upset the active young man. He felt like someone had pulled the rug from under his feet. All his dreams seemed to fly out the window, taken away in a matter of minutes by a speeding vehicle. They would keep him for another week to ensure everything was functioning as well as could be expected.**

 **4 months ago**

 _Blaine and Sebastian had met a few months earlier. They had ran into each other at a coffee shop, quite literally. Sebastian had spilt his coffee on Blaine's lap. Sebastian was about to say a hasty apology when a voice said "What is it about you throwing drinks over me?" He turned around and recognised that smooth voice. Blaine sat their in hoody and what were beige trousers, now with the unmistakable darker brown mark appearing over the lap area._

 _"Anderson? Sorry. Let me buy you another...or I don't have time" He said pulling out his wallet ready to give him some money_

 _"How about a current phone number and we'll call it even?" Blaine said easily_

 _Sebastian nodded quickly reaching into his pocket to pull out a business card_

 _"Meeting...there, uh...sorry again" He said before running out_

 _Blaine had called that evening asking Sebastian to meet for drinks. Sebastian agreed having had an awful day at work and hoping for some drinks and possibly a little action, but that night he got far more than he bargained for._

 **Present day - Hospital Room**

 **"Sebastian, come on talk to me" Blaine pleaded quietly**

 **"I just want to know why? Why do you want to stay with me now? We have only been with each other a short time. We've slept together once. It's nothing serious! "  
**  
 **"Sebastian we've been busy. You know why I want to stay with you? I want to stay with you because I care for you."  
**  
 **"You pity me?" Sebastian accused**  
 **  
"I don't, I feel bad about what's happened but that's a natural reaction for anyone to feel. It doesn't mean I pity you"  
**  
 **"Good because I don't need pity! I just want to know why you want to stay with me now! It's hardly going to be fun life...the doctor says I may never be able to walk again!" Sebastian answered angrily**

 **"But you could, there's still a chance! I want to stay and help" Blaine reasoned  
**  
 **"I don't want a carer, and your barely a boyfriend." Sebastian said harshly**

 **"I'm not going to be your carer, I ... I love you Sebastian! I have waited so long for us to have a chance and I am not willing to throw it aside at the first sign of trouble" Blaine replied his voice getting more passionate as he continued.  
**

" **You love me?" Sebastian queried surprised at such a revelation**

 **"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I do Sebastian I honestly love you and I want us to be together" Blaine pleaded**

 **"Your serious?! I think this is different to a first sign of trouble!" Sebastian answered nervously**

 **"I am, so please can we stop fighting and just...let me love you please?" Blaine said with puppy dog eyes**

 **"On one condition...I get to...look after you" Sebastian said knowing it sounded lame, but at this time he couldn't think of any more to say. Blaine had left him speechless.**

 **"Of course. Sebastian you give me so much" Blaine answered earnestly sand Sebastian saw the truth in his eyes and wondered what Blaine meant.  
**  
 **"I am still getting outside help" Sebastian said**

 **"On the condition you accept my help too" Blaine said gently taking Sebastian's hand**

 **That day had been a wake up call for Sebastian, Blaine was willing to stand with him and while it scared him, a part of him couldn't help but be relieved that he wasn't alone.**

 **They had only been dating for 3 months. Nothing serious. But after the accident Blaine became a fixture in his life. They moved in together, Blaine had been insistent and now that Blaine was back in his life, after waiting for so long, he would be a fool to let him go.**


End file.
